The Boy Is Mine
by MudbloodAndAGoofball
Summary: Hermione and Malfoy have been dating for just over a month but Pansy Parkinson is still sore about their break up and will do anything to get her 'Drake' back. Song fic to the glee version of The Boy is Mine. R&R. Written for my best friend, Mahalia :


**Hi guys! So I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while after my friend gave me a heap of her glee songs. I was listening to The Boy Is Mine and the idea came into my head. I was telling one of my best friends, Mahalia and she liked the idea so in exchange for some Star Kid videos, I've written her this fic. I hope you all in enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this song, glee, Harry Potter etch. I just own my thoughts and my imagination and that's how I came up with this little one-shot. R&R please :D**

* * *

><p>"THAT'S IT!" Pansy screamed when Hermione and Draco entered the courtyard, holding hands. She had had enough of that Mudblood slut thinking that she was Draco's girlfriend when<em> she<em> was. Whatever made Draco think she would be a good 'Fill in' girlfriend she didn't know. Hermione was nothing to look at even with her teeth fixed. Her bushy hair made her look like a squirrel!  
>Hermione and Draco sat on the other side of the courtyard, Draco's arms around her and whispering something in her ear. When he saw Pansy marching over to them, he said something to her and she looked up, rolled her eyes and went back to talking to her boyfriend.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" Pansy demanded of the Gryffindor girl.

"Good afternoon, Pansy. What is the problem this time?" Hermione asked, squinting slightly as the sun was in her eyes.

"What do you think you are doing with Draco?" The girl asked. With her slowly reddening cheeks, hands on hips and her hair falling messily around her face, Pansy looked quite mad. Hermione looked over herself and Draco a couple of times before turning back to Pansy.

"It appears we are sitting together." She smiled innocently. Hermione's comments received a few snickers from a couple of fourth years and Draco himself to which Pansy shot him a venomous look that shut him up immediately.

"Oh really witty, I meant with my Drake" She motioned to the handsome blond boy who'd broken up with her one month, three weeks and five days ago (yes, Pansy was counting) for some reason or another. Something about her being too clingy and high maintenance or something where as Mudblood Granger was very down to earth blah, blah, blah.

"I thought we'd been over this, Parkinson," Draco said shaking his head. "I broke up with you and don't call me Drake" He said through gritted teeth, he hated that nickname.

"But, Drake! Why would you want to go out with _her_ when you could have me?" Pansy asked, sending a furious look towards Hermione before folding her arms across her chest and staring very sternly at her fellow Slytherin.

"Well for one Parkinson, she understands and cares for me, she doesn't just want me because I'm good in bed," This caused Hermione to turn a terrible shade of pink, "Second she isn't clingy, she's smart, she pretty and she doesn't call me Drake" he spat, his grip on Hermione tightening as if to show his affection, Hermione had turned a darker shade of red by the time he'd finished speaking.

"At least I've got pureblood." Pansy huffed.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, looking up suddenly and the snide comment about her heritage.

"I said at least I'm not a Mudblood" Pansy sneered, Hermione for her part didn't even look hurt but Draco looked furious, standing, fists clenched he growled through gritted teeth: "Don'.Hermione." and pulled out his wand. Hermione jumped up and grabbed his arm

"Come on, darling. Let's just leave her be" she whispered and pulled her lovers arm. She would finish this later.

Pansy got her chance just after lunch when Draco left Hermione for a few moments to grab a book he'd left in the Great Hall. Hermione had gone off after the Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die and Weasel giving her the perfect opportunity to sneak up on him. She snuck up behind him and closed the door behind them both. When the door clicked, Draco dropped his book and spun around to see the annoying girl behind him.

"Bit jumpy aren't you, Drake?" She said, walking in her most seductive strut down to the other end of the hall.

"What do you want, Parkinson" Draco gave an exasperated sigh. The first time she had called him that was when they were about seven years old and it was cute. Not they were eighteen and it was annoying.

"Oh nothing much," She placed her hands upon his chest, Draco put his much larger ones over hers and tried to remove them, she just put them back. She pushed down with enough weight to catch him off guard and fall onto the bench behind him.

"Parkinson, what are you doing?" He asked as she wiggled her way on to his lap, straddling his waist.

"Taking what's mine" She whispered in his ear before crashing her lips on to his. He tried to push her away but she just kept coming back for more.

"Draco, what is taking you so –'' Hermione stopped mid-sentence when she saw the Slytherin Witch sitting on her boyfriend.

"Hermione, it's not what you think." Draco said, flustered. Pushing Pansy off him, sending her to the floor, he stood and made his way the beautiful Gryffindor standing at the end of the hall. Pansy stood, brushing the back of her skirt and pulling it down a little at the front. Hermione whispered something to Draco, who nodded before turning to Pansy, still grasping her boyfriend's hands.

"_You need to give it up, had about enough. It's not hard to see the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused, he belongs to me. The boy is mine"_ Pansy looked horrified as Hermione spoke, Draco just looked as though he'd just been told a joke in Professor McGonagall's class and was trying not to laugh.

"_I think it's time we got this straight. Sat and talked face to face. There is no way you could mistake him for your man, are you insane?"_ Hermione asked, pointing at Draco at appropriate moments as if this was rehearsed a thousand times.

"_Well, you see, I know that you may be just a bit jealous of me."_ Pansy said, strutting up to the Gryffindor and walking around her as though she was examining her. _"Cause your blind if you can't see that his love is all in me"_ She pointed at herself, Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco snorted, it went unnoticed by both girls.

"_See I tried to hesitate. I didn't want to say what he told me_." Hermione put her hands on her hips and stared Pansy down.

"And what did he say?" Pansy folded her arms across her chest.

"_He said without me he couldn't make it through the day ain't that a shame?"_ Hermione made a fake sad face, Pansy looked furious.

"_Maybe you misunderstood, guess I can't see how he could wanna take his time and that's all good, all my love is all it took"_ She winked at Draco and walked back down to Draco's book to get it for him, as if this proved that she'd won this argument.

"_You need to give it up, had about enough. It's not hard to see the boy is mine"_ Hermione pointed at herself this time, Pansy looked shocked that she wouldn't just give up.

"_I'm sorry that you seem to be confused"_ Pansy cooed at Hermione like she was a little girl.

"_He belongs to me, the boy is mine"_ It was Hermione's time to look furious now and everyone knew not to get the Brightest Witch of Her Age angry. Hermione walked back to Draco and grabbed his hand, ready to leave, and was half way to the door when Pansy's voice sounded behind them again.

"_Must you do the things you do? You keep on acting like a fool"_ Pansy spat when she reached Draco, stepping between them and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"_Didn't you know it's me not you? And if you didn't know it girl, it's true_" Draco pushed her away. Both the girls were getting madder and madder by the minute. Hermione just wanted to know why Pansy couldn't grow up.

"_I think you should realize. Try to understand why he is a part of my life. I know it's killing you inside." _Hermione said, looking murderous

"_You can say what you wanna say! What we have you just can't take" _Pansy snarled as Hermione gave Draco a kiss.

"Looks like I just did" Hermione scowled.

"_From the real you can't escape. I can tell the real from the fake!" _

"_When will you get the picture!" _Hermione screamed. _"You're the past, I'm the future." _Anyone that knew Hermione well knew she was about five minutes away from throwing a well-aimed fist, as Draco well knew.

"OH bull shit. You know I'm better" Pansy retorted.

"_Either way you'll find time to shine! If you didn't know the boy is mine" _

"_You need to give it up, had about enough. It's not hard to see the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me. The boy is mine."_ It was Pansy who spoke this time. As if Hermione needed another reason to be made at her, Pansy made her way over to the Ravenclaw table, where Draco had recently say, stood behind him with her hands over his chest and her head on his shoulder.

"_Can't destroy this love I've found. Your silly games I won't allow. The boy is mine without a doubt. Might as well throw in this towel" _Pansy kissed Draco on the cheek before walking back to Hermione with a smug look on her face. Draco rubbed at his cheek like Pansy left some sort of germ there.

"_What makes you think that he wants you when I'm the one that brought him to this special place that's in my heart." _Hermione put her hand over her heart, Draco sniggered but soon stopped and dropped his head when Pansy flicked her head in his direction, looking ready to throw daggers.

"And what makes you think he loves you?" Pansy demanded

"_He was my love right from the start" _Hermione said simply, her hands falling against her thighs with a soft slap.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Pansy was confused now.

"Draco and I have been in love for years. We've been sneaking around most of the year. You were just too stupid to pick up every time he'd tried to dump you. He tried hundreds of times but you ignored him. If it had of been up to him you two would have been over months ago." Pansy had heard enough, she reached out and slapped Hermione hard across the face. That was the final straw for Hermione who pulled he wand out to fight back, a large red hand print spread across the left side of her face. Pansy pulled her wand out too and sent a stunning jinx at her opponent. Hermione retaliated with a leg locking spell that rebounded off Pansy's protective shield and hit the wall behind her. Draco jumped in between the two girls, muttered _protego _and looked at both girls a couple of times.

"Girls, as flattering as it is that you both want to fight over me, I can't say I'm ashamed to say I made my choice a long time ago. Hermione, darling, if you would calmly lower your wand. Parkinson, if you would kindly do the same." He asked. They both did as they were asked and Draco lowered the protective charm and muttered a quick thank you.

"Parkinson, we've known each other long enough for you to know that I never was and never will be interested in you in that way. The only reason I dated you was because Father said it would be a good idea because we would probably be married off later in life and the only reason you stayed with me was because you liked the sex. Admit it." Draco told her, Hermione rolled her eyes and Pansy simply dropped her head in defeat.

"But how can you love her?" She asked, looking between the odd couple. Disgust clear in her face.

"Like I said before, she cares, she loves et cetera. After I left home I realized how stupid I was with the whole 'pureblood' thing and how I nearly missed the love of my life. And you know what happened from there." Pansy nodded, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and Hermione moved in closer to her boyfriend. Sometimes it shocked her how much he cared. They didn't say one more word too each other, Draco and Hermione simply left the hall, with their arms around each other leaving a very deflated Pansy to go back to her dorm room and mope.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think guys? Was it good, bad or what? Please leave a review by clicking the little purple button down below. <strong>


End file.
